MST3K 1103 - The Time Travelers
This article is a stub. For details on how to fill in information, see Sample MST3K Episode Listing. The movie A group of 20th Century time travelers project themselves into the distant future. They clash with the advanced futuristic society while trying to perfect a method of returning to their own time. The episode Host segments Prologue: Jonah and the Bots play "Never Have I Ever", but Jonah loses interest because the Bots just use it as an excuse to mock his humanity. Segment One: Tom keeps trying to play, but Jonah stops him when the Mads call. For the Invention Exchange, Crow introduces Dr. Crow's Edible Silica Packets (packaged with an inedible silica packet to preserve freshness). Kinga and Max introduce the Afterlife Alert, which helps out when someone ends up in the wrong area of the afterlife by mistake. :Bumper: "Wild Rebels Cereal" w/ plot recap Segment Two: Gypsy and Crow hold a seminar on time safety. Gypsy tests the Bots on what to do when confronted with a time portal, but they fail miserably. :Bumper: "The Canada Song" w/ the status of Jonah's Backjack Segment Three: Jonah introduces a group of brand new robots, each one smashed by Crow and Tom. After the last is smashed, Jonah reveals that he had no intention of using them and that they weren't even working - he was doing it to keep Crow and Tom in shape. Crow and Tom respond by hitting him with their baseball bats. Segment Four: Dr. Varno and Larry drop by for a visit, inviting Jonah and the Bots to join them in partying Segment Five: Jonah and the Bots arrive to find a Crow and Tom frozen in time, similar to the ending of the movie. The Bots admire their frozen selves, with Tom making out with himself and Crow beating himself up. Kinga and Max "celebrate" the 200th episode of the franchise. :Closing credits songs: "Wild Rebels Cereal" / unknown 2nd song / "Livin' in Deep 13" Stinger: Danny gives a goofy smile. Obscure references *''"What have you got, Cellino & Barnes?"'' :Cellino & Barnes is a law firm that specializes in personal injury cases. They are known for their distinctive radio advertisements that tout their easy-to-remember phone number (800-888-8888). In 2017, Cellino filed to dissolve the partnership and Barnes began operating as The Barnes Firm. Currently, Cellino & Barnes operates on the east coast, while The Barnes Firm operates exclusively in California. * "Atomic batteries to power!" :This was one of the checklist steps in starting the Batmobile in the 1960s live-action Batman TV series. It was usually followed by "Turbines to speed". * "It's astounding. Time is fleeting." "Madness takes its toll." :The opening lines to the song "Time Warp" from the stage musical The Rocky Horror Show (which was later adapted into the cult favorite film The Rocky Horror Picture Show). * "Somewhere out there..." :The opening line to song "Somewhere Out There" from the animated feature film An American Tail. In the film, the song is sung by two siblings who have been separated by a great distance. Tom is mimicking the vocal stylings of singer James Ingram, who recorded a radio version of the song with Linda Ronstadt. *''"I'm outta...hhheeeerre!"'' :The catchphrase of Doug, a wannabe-rebellious teenager who was a recurring character on the MTV sketch comedy series The State ''played by Michael Showalter . * ''"Bechdel test score: zero." :The asks whether a work of fiction features at least two women or girls who talk to each other about something other than a man or boy. * "Don't worry. I'm keeping our spacemen happy." "That's spa-CHEM-in". :A reference to the character Dr. Spaceman from the TV show 30 Rock, who pronounced his name that way. :* "Somehow we've disrupted the time flow." "And the get-fresh flow." From the lyrics of "Where It's At" by Beck. Behind the scenes MST3K cast Regular cast *Jonah Ray - Jonah Heston *Hampton Yount - Crow T. Robot *Baron Vaughn - Tom Servo *Felicia Day - Kinga Forrester *Patton Oswalt - Max (TV's Son of TV's Frank) *Rebecca Hanson - Gypsy / Synthia *Tim Ryder - Bonehead #1 *Zach Thompson - Bonehead #2 *Joel Hodgson - Ardy The Skeleton Crew *Har Mar Superstar (Bandleader), Tony Bevilacqua, Matthew Compton, Denver Dalley, Jason Fabus, Charlie Erickson, Andris Mattson, Amanda Mndr Warner, Josiah Steinbeck Guest cast * Elliott Kalan - Dr. Varno * Joel Hodgson - Larry MST3K crew *Directed by Joel Hodgson & Robert Cohen Production Goofs * Contrary to what Jonah states, the film had passed the Bechdel Test earlier in the narrative when Carole and Gadra talked about the starship's photon drive. Callbacks *"It stinks!" (Pod People) Video releases Gallery References Category:Season 11 Category:MST3K Episodes Category:Unrated movies